


Patience Was Never A Virtue Of Mine

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU (Comics), R.E.B.E.L.S.
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Was Never A Virtue Of Mine

  
  
Time waits for no man.

Royalty _definitely_ doesn’t.

Komand’r narrows her eyes at her reflection and runs her hands down her belly and thighs, turning slightly to admire the curve of her bottom. She’ll have to choose an outfit that best displays her attributes, if she is to succeed in her mission. Vril’s sense of duty has kept him locked in the L.E.G.I.O.N. headquarters, negotiating something with Thanagar. Not knowing exactly what her consort is up to is infuriating to say the least, but the fact that it’s keeping him from her bed is an unforgivable insult.

A woman of Tamaran will not be thwarted, especially when her beloved is kept from her.

Choosing a long, flowing gown that’s opaque enough to satisfy her sense of impropriety while leaving a sufficient amount to any observer’s imagination, Komand’r sets her crown on her head. “You may escort me,” she says to the two guards standing at attention just beside the doorway of her bedchamber.

Komand’r strong-arms her way past Vril’s lackeys, ignoring Lobo and Amon Hakk’s crude comments. Ciji merely raises her eyebrows as Wildstar keys in the code to override the door lock, and the Tamaranean queen gestures for her guards to stay beside the door as it slides open. Her consort is in the midst of conversation with the Grand Mor of Thanagar and looks up angrily as soon as he notices the intrusion. She slides the gown from her shoulders and watches Vril’s mouth, already opened to rebuke her for interrupting, shut with an audible click of his teeth.

Stepping out of the puddle of fabric at her feet, Komand’r reaches up to brush her hair back from her bare breasts. Vril reaches a hand out to toggle the visual communicator for one-way viewing, and drops his boots to the floor as he continues speaking. “We seem to be having a short in the system. If you’d like to continue, I’d certainly encourage it…” his eyes drift past the hologram of Thanagar’s leader, watching her as she approaches. “Yes, I’ve been in touch with Salaak – uncouth as he is, I’m sure we can all agree that this solution is best for that particular Sector.”

She runs her hands down her stomach, just as she’d done before her mirror, and has the immediate satisfaction of seeing his frame go taut with lust. Komand’r turns in a slow circle and is shameless enough to bend over to retrieve her robe, affording Vril a view that should make him terminate his connection with Thanagar. When she turns once more, a gloved finger is hovering over the disconnect and he looks more annoyed than ever.

Drawing the thin fabric through her hands suggestively, Komand’r toys with it as she stares into her consort’s face. It’s nigh impossible to tell if he’s erect or not, but she’d bet several credits that he’s been ready to service her from the moment she opened her robe. She sets her feet further apart and lets the gown flutter down to the floor once again, but this time disdains to retrieve it. _This_ time, Komand’r lifts one hand to caress her breasts while the other slips between her legs. Vril unconsciously moistens his lips with his tongue as he watches her stimulate herself, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. “I apologize; could you repeat yourself? The audio must be going…” Vril raises his hand to his face, rubbing his mouth briskly before biting down on the end of one finger and pulling off his glove. He continues talking as he removes the other, not taking his eyes off her for a single moment.

Glancing about, she finds the object she requires and saunters over to retrieve it after she’s teased her Coluan just a bit longer. Komand’r drops a cushion at Vril’s feet and kneels gracefully, tossing her hair back and giving her lover a steamy look from beneath her lashes. He swallows hard and parts his knees when she taps them lightly, his eyes drifting closed as her fingers trace the bulge in his jodhpurs. “Yes, yes of course … well, you surely must understand my position on that particular issue.” Vril coughs as she leans in to nuzzle his crotch, lightly mouthing him through the fabric. The scent of his groin makes Komand’r reach between her own legs once more. “I’d love to be able to spend the day discussing exactly that, yet there _are_ other contracts in need of review.” Vril shifts in his seat, craning his neck to watch her.

She traces the outline of his erection with her mouth, listens to him try to steer the conversation towards an ending point. It’s almost a relief when the Grand Mor refuses to be dismissed, because now she’s having a great deal of fun tormenting Vril and anticipation will only make for a sweeter reward. Komand’r continues rubbing her lips against his crotch and slides a hand up his chest, which he grasps immediately. His other hand settles on her shoulder before tangling in her hair.

The hand he’s captured is needed to remove his flight belt, so she tugs it free and gets to work. The belt detaches easily, but only if one knows exactly how it’s removed and has done it before. She lays it carefully aside, then slowly opens his jodhpurs. Drawing him out, she runs a finger down the bottom of his shaft and gives his scrotum a soft pinch that makes Vril squirm in his seat. A glistening bead forms at the tip of his cock when she gently scratches a nail over the sensitive crown – despite wanting to bend to suck the droplet of pre-ejaculate into her mouth, Komand’r decides to wait. She rubs the pad of her index finger over the glans, spreading the clear fluid and teasing at the slit. Vril sucks his bottom lip through his teeth and makes a guttural noise that is quickly explained away as a lingering cough. Komand’r torments him until his cock is twitching and freely spilling precum over her fingers; he’s had no less than three ‘coughing’ fits, and she can tell he’s perilously close to betraying their activity to Thangar’s leader.

When Komand’r finally bends her head over his crotch and touches her tongue to him, Vril’s hand lifts to cover his mouth before he disgraces himself by moaning aloud. Her cunt feels as if it’s aflame, watching him arch back in his chair and strive to make no sound. Vril’s hips quiver with effort of keeping still, and not thrusting himself forward towards her mouth… Komand’r slides her palms up the outside of his thighs and contemplates prolonging the moment. When she sees him stretch out a hand towards the disconnect toggle, she decides that she will be merciful and leans forward once more.

This time, Komand’r bathes his shaft with her tongue before filling her mouth with the warm, thick length of his cock. She rolls her eyes up to watch his face grow languid with pleasure, and revels in the thought that _she_ is his undoing; when she takes him deep enough to feel him nudge the back of her throat, Vril moans aloud for the first time. “ _Andr_ …” Vril pulls at the long strands of her hair as she sucks him, then he places his hands on her shoulders to urge her up. “Come here,” her lover breathes.

Pushing his jodhpurs down around his hips, Vril lifts her astride him and strokes her skin as she settles her legs on either side of him. Komand’r lifts up just enough to grasp his saliva-slickened cock by its base and she gives a small growl to feel the swollen crown pushing through her nether lips. The queen of Tamaran sinks down upon her consort’s rigid phallus, sighing at the pleasure of it. “Ah, yes, my love. I have missed this.”

“And I,” Vril grunts softly, kneading her buttocks and keeping her pressed down upon him.

“Have you?” she asks archly, rolling her hips and making him groan. “Have you really?”

Her consort slides his hands to cup her breasts and work her nipples with his thumbs. “I have, really.” Vril disengages one of his hands and strokes her belly, just where it makes her quiver. “I could murder them for keeping me from you for so long.”

Komand’r laughs breathlessly. “That could be arranged.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

She raises herself up off of his cock, then takes him back inside her body with a swift motion that makes both of them groan appreciatively. “I expect you to take me at least once more before morning,” Komand’r informs him.

Vril sighs as she rolls her hips again. “Only once more?”

“’At least’ does _not_ equate to ‘only.’”

“I will keep that in mind,” he says, grunting softly. Vril gives her hair a gentle tug, urging her down so that he can kiss her mouth. She parts her lips and flicks her tongue against his as they move together – slowly, then faster and faster still. Vril digs his fingers into her thighs as he lurches to his feet and takes her with him, unceremoniously dumping her atop the comm station. Her legs are splayed wide and it’s extremely indecorous but with the first flush of orgasm tingling through her body, Komand’r won’t complain. Vril pounds into her and brings her to climax as the table creaks in protest; through the haze of pleasure, she’s only vaguely aware when her consort achieves his own orgasm.

She wraps her arms around his neck and holds tight as her body clenches around him. Vril murmurs something that she doesn’t quite catch, but the warmth in his voice makes the meaning clear – they stay wrapped in each other for several minutes after Vril transfers them back to his chair. They both smile when his movement is impeded by the jodhpurs that have fallen around his ankles, and Komand’r gives a sigh expressing her contentment when he strokes her back. “I trust that you have no more business to conduct for the remainder of the day,” she says archly.

“I have _at least_ one more meeting to attend,” Vril reminds her, making her lift her head from his chest and laugh at him. “However, I’d prefer it to be staged in more comfortable quarters…”

They disengage from each other reluctantly and get dressed; Vril hauls his pants back up and watches her swing the gauzy robe back around her shoulders, then quickly unbuttons his uniform jacket and hands it to her. “What possible use could I have for this?” Komand’r asks, amused. “Modesty doesn’t concern me.”

Vril cups her face in his hands and kisses her on the mouth, lingering and sweet. “I like the way it looks on you.”

She supposes she can accommodate this small request.

They sweep from the room, ignoring the stares and whispers and Lobo’s “ _Heh heh heh_ ” as they head back to the suite of rooms in which they’ve spent far too little time in. Komand’r feels another surge of satisfaction when her sister silently watches them pass, and her victory is made complete as Vril orders that they be left undisturbed for the rest of the day.

It is good to be the Queen.


End file.
